Termites, ants, roaches, and other insects commonly congregate or nest within walls of structures. Spot treatment is completed by accessing an interior portion of a wall by drilling through the wall, cutting and temporarily removing a section of the wallboard, and the like. Although these would dictate a repair and painting process, the process is not catastrophic. In locations where plumbing fixtures are positioned, the process becomes significantly more complex. The exterminator would need to remove the plumbing fixtures from their installed location, treat the affected area, then reinstall the previously removed plumbing fixtures. One can appreciate the many potential issues with this process.
Plumbing fixtures that include a water retaining basin generally include an overflow drain to ensure against accidentally overflowing the basin and flooding the adjacent area. The overflow drain is commonly located just below an upper brim of the fixture. As water rises within the basin portion of the fixture, the water reaches the overflow drain. When the water reaches the level of the overflow drain, the water enters an orifice provided by the overflow drain and is transported to the sewage drain by piping.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a non-destructive, discrete delivery system to disperse pesticides behind plumbing fixtures such as bathtubs, sinks, water basins, and the like.